The Wonder Of It All
by Theresa471
Summary: A special repost in the light of Halloween. Mulder and the gang are once again involved with a mystery involving the rebels and chambers found.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This is a special repost. It's ten chapters.

The Wonders Of It All. Chapter One

Fox Mulder was running quickly to avoid being hit by the bullet from an unknown shooter. All he knew was the fact. Himself and his partner Dana Scully were checking for signs of the new aliens having arrived back to Earth.

And with Scully pregnant with their second child, she is currently working back at the X Files department until further medical orders.

When she had heard that her husband, was going out to look for a new lead after the both of them had gotten back from Stark, N.H..

A. had received a report from a unknown source about a warehouse housing frozen aliens in suspended animation chambers in Virginia. He was not sure if Fox Mulder was up to the challenge.

After the aftermath of seeing his sister Samantha in the twilight to say his final good byes to her. He was still reeling from the emotional outcome. However he had told me. He would do his best with the case.

When he left his wife Scully behind at the office. She knew her husband was still a emotional mess. It was going to take time to get over something like that in the first place.

What he needs is another miracle to cheer him up.

In Virginia for the Wilson Alcove Tech warehouse.

Several employees working under contract for the U.S. defense department were repairing two of the chambers.  
After the aliens having to be inside, the main breathing units broke down to kill the occupants inside and needed to taken to be buried. Some two miles away from the main warehouse.

When Mulder had arrived in Virginia. He had rented a vehicle from the airport, along with directly heading for the warehouse. Since it was going to be dark. When he gets there.

When the source code name Scalion, had told Skinner about how his agent would be able to get inside with help from his man working under cover. Even though Skinner didn't trust this Scalion. But still told Fox Mulder to be very careful going to the site.

Mulder checked for all of his equipment. He had brought with him. Ropes, two small guns, access code to override the security cameras climbing into the garbage chutes, and then into the main ceiling vents. He would have to climb up into the vent using the rope to pull himself up.

After that it would bring him to main floor. And is supposed to be housing the suspended animation chambers with the aliens. He doesn't know. Whether they are from William's rebel group or the new evil ones having had come from the worm hole behind Pluto to cause havoc with Earth.

These aliens having to be the same ones. And having almost destroyed half the world with the virus that was released.

Since it was Scully and Einstein months back having to developed the vaccine to save everyone including Fox Mulder, Skinner, Monica Reyes and her husband John Doggett.

Mulder waited until it was completely dark to make his move into the under ground parking garage. Security makes it rounds every couple of hours to check the under ground garage. They had just left the area to head for the other side of the complex.

Looking at the designs of the garage sent to Skinner by Scalion. Mulder was able to get inside the chute, pushing himself for about ten minutes. Until he finally found the correct vent.

Looking through the chute for anyone around. He was able to pull himself out, to be directly under the main vent. He was able to find some kind of bench having to be into the corner. He was able to bring it over trying to be very quiet about it, and placing it under the vent. Instead of using the ropes.

He was able to pull himself up into the vent, along with placing a air mask on to breath. Until he is able to find the the chambers.

Taking his time through the vent. He was finally able to arrive at the main junction vent. Looking threw. The lights were out inside with no one around at the moment.

Once he was able to find the access panel. He was able to put in the proper code sequence to deactivate the security system.

He was able to climb down using his ropes this down. His feet touch down onto the concrete floor. Along with using his small flash light to see his way. He was able to find the two suspended animation chambers. Using his flash light was the forms of two human beings, and one alien.

He'd look at the humans. Why were they being placed in the chambers was the question Fox Mulder was asking himself?

When he looked closer using his phone. He took several shots to be sent to his wife back at the X Files department.

After that he had to get out quickly before he's caught. It would take a while. But he was able to get back to his original position, until he heard gun fire. He had to start running away from it before getting hit himself.

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Wonder Of It All

Mulder really didn't know where to go. But just keep on running away from the gun fire. He was able to move away from the shooters having stopped for some odd reason.

At least he had the photos sent to his wife as evidence.  
but no doubt the evidence will probably be moved or destroyed. It's a real shame for the most part.

Mulder was able to find a hiding spot inside an abandoned horse stable. it was too bad their were no horses around. However their was a old bike that was in tact to be his luck. He had checked it out, to find it still worked. He was able to sit on it without a problem, or having to fall over to break his neck.

However he would wait it out for now, to try and rest. Until he thought the danger is over with.

Inside the complex.

One of the employees decided to take into account the person had broken into the warehouse. Even though orders had come down to move everything out. Himself and a few of his men needed to do something really quick, to help those that are trapped inside of those chambers, including the alien.

"Jason, we need to be quick about this. Are your men ready to place the chambers onto the trucks?" He ordered swiftly.

"Yes. Scalion. We will be ready in a few minutes. These rebels aren't going to like the fact, their own people were taken into custody weeks ago without having been notified."

"I know what your talking about Jason. This is going to be a real setback for William and others with him on his space craft." He says sadly in regard to the rebels and himself.

One of their men came in to tell them the truck was ready to take them out. While the ones that had gone after Fox Mulder had not come back. But in the meantime the security guards had been taken out, along with the security system.

Scalion's people started to moved the three suspended animation chambers to the main entrance. Only to be placed into the back of the truck. It took all four of the men to lift the chambers and have them placed inside, along with getting away from the complex.

Dana Scully couldn't believe her eyes. When she saw those photos from her husband. She needed to see the faces inside the chamber with using a magnify glass.

It would take the three some time around looking at those faces. She had a feeling. She knew the both of them that were inside the chamber.

It would take a minute to think back. "OMG!, She needed to get A.D.  
Skinner down here to the X Files department. When she called him in his office upstairs.

"All right Scully calm down. I will be there when I am done with my meeting. It should be over in 15 minutes." He says to her quickly, while looking at the other agents wondering what was going on around him.

"Good, I will be waiting." But in the meantime, she needed to try again to call her husband on his cell. She presses the number to have it go to voicemail. "Damn!" She was upset at the fact. He wasn't picking up his cell.

20 minutes later Walter Skinner finally arrived after his meeting.

"What is going on Scully that is really important to have my meeting interrupted?" While walking into the office with an upset Dana Scully.

"Mulder was able to get inside the complex to find the chambers. Scalion had told us about. I am afraid to say this Skinner. He was able to take the photos of the chambers along with who were inside those chambers."

She hands him the photos along with the magnify glass. "Take a real good look Walker." Using his first name, which is very rare from over the 25 plus years of working with him.

It would take him a moment before he finally realize."OMG!, That is Christina and Monica Reyes. But how is it possible in the first place. Unless they are clones to take over the real people on William's ship?"

"We need to find out Skinner. And see what is going on or even know where William's ship is located at the moment. And the only one that does know how to contact William is my husband. I am so sorry Skinner about all this for when it comes to you and Christina. There has to be a good reason for all this, along with that alien inside that chamber."

"Have you tried to contact Mulder at least?" He asked with great concern.

"I have several times. It's been going to voicemail. We need to fly to Virginia Skinner to try and find Mulder, along with what is going on inside that complex."

"All right, I am done for today. I will call the airlines to purchase two tickets to Virginia. When it's done, we need to leave to pack a few things before heading out to the airport." He replied to her looking on with him calling the airlines.

but for was trying to calm her nerves and her stomach with carrying their second child. For which was confirmed a few weeks back. "Yes, that is correct,  
thank you, we will be sure to be at the terminal in two hours. So everything is all set with the credit card payment?"

When he hangs up the phone, he tells Dana Scully everything was all set with the flight to Virginia."Lets go Dana, I will follow you to your place. And then I will leave my car parked in front of your place, and then head for my apartment."

Chapter Three Up Next


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Wonder Of It All

Fox Mulder finally had a chance to look at his messages on his phone. It couldn't be helped. When you have someone shooting at him. When he listens to his messages after getting off the bike. He was able to travel two miles, when he looked,  
he was near a town called Elizabeth. One mile away having to be way out from the main highway.

He listened to his voice mails having to hear that Scully and Skinner were flying into Virginia to look for him. "Please call Fox. There is something you need to know about those humans inside the chambers." It was his wife sounding rather annoyed,  
along with being extremely upset.

It was completely dark now. All he can hear are the noises of the forest, hopefully he won't be running into any interesting creatures.

He brings up his wife's number on his phone to press send.

Dana Scully and Walter Skinner having made their flight for Virginia.

Skinner was able to get first class seats for the one hour flight or so. When Scully's phone had gone off inside of her coat pocket, on the side of her. While Skinner was across from her.

She goes to answer it. "Jesus Mulder, where are you?" She says in a frantic voice.

"I am just on the outskirts of the town of Elizabeth. I was able to get away from the goons that run the warehouse. Dana, were you able to figure out who those humans were inside the chambers?"

"Your not going to believe this Fox. It was Christina and Monica Reyes. listen Mulder. we need to make contact with William. On whether or not, they are still abroad the space craft with them."

"I have the special code to call them. I will be able to send a message on my phone. I should know something with-in the next ten minutes.  
where are you and Skinner?

"We are on a flight to Virginia. We should be landing at the airport in about twenty minutes. We will be renting a vehicle, I suggest you stay put to find a room in the town. Tell us later your able to find one and which room number. We will be able to meet up with you."

"I will then give you the rest of the details on what of might went wrong. I will end this now to call William's ship. Dana, I love you,  
be safe."

"Love you to, I should be the one telling you to be safe, at least you were able to get away."

"Yeah. that to was strange, but anyway, bye." He ends the call to his wife. To pull out the special transceiver inside of his coat pocket to send the coded message. He pressed send.

On board William's space craft.

Allysa was having to be on duty inside of the communications station. When a coded message was being received requesting for an open channel to speak with William. She goes to open the channel to speak with Mulder.

"Mulder. This is Allysa, how can I help you?"

"Listen Allysa, something strange is going on. I was investigating a warehouse from a new source, telling me about aliens being inside of suspended animation chambers. But as it turned out two humans are inside, and Scully tells me. It's Christina and Monica Reyes trapped inside the chambers."

"Listen Mulder. That is not possible, both Christina and Monica Reyes are here on board. I will inform William of this news. Where are you,  
Mulder?"

"I am heading into the town of Elizabeth, Virginia. Scully and Skinner have taken a flight to meet me inside the town. I will be looking for a motel room."

"I will call you back, when I have spoken with William about this latest information." She closes off the channel to call William to the communications center.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Wonder Of It All

William walked into the communications center steaming for the most part. Wanting to know just what the hell was going on. "Allysa, let me talk with my father. I need the channel open to him, please." Calming down a little after being woken from a sound sleep.

"Hold on Fox, I have William for you." She hands him the transceiver to her husband. Before leaving to check for any other messages that might be coming into the center.

"Dad, this William. What is going on, and what's is this crap about Christina and Monica? They have not left the ship, since being dropped off, Along with Skinner and mother."

"I have no idea what is going on William. But some one is trying to cause trouble with those three chambers. I found at the warehouse complex in Virginia. I was able to send the pictures back to Scully to figure out. Who they were in the first place."

"Where are you, Dad, I can transport you back up to the ship once we know where your located?"

"It's not necessary William. Scully and Skinner will be meeting me a motel. Once I arrived into the town of Elizabeth. I need to go now. I will talk to you very soon, Mulder out!" He shuts off the transceiver before heading down the road with the lamp posts bright enough to see. Just where he was going. there were no one walking the streets at this time of the night.

However for Fox Mulder. He was able to find the Pollyanna travel lodge. He had gotten off the bike having to be stiff and sore. While placing the bike on the side of the window to speak with the manager or who ever was in charge.

A young woman in her late twenties came up to window to ask for when Fox Mulder needed. "Good Evening, I am special agent Fox Mulder of the F.B.I., I would know to know on whether you have any rooms available for the night and maybe tomorrow."

He was able to show her his I.D. Badge. "Sure Agent Mulder, I can give you room ten on the ground floor. How will you pay for the room?" Taking out her guest book to have him sign it as well.

"Please sign for our records." He places his credit card to be placed under the window. "The room along with a small kitchen and shower will be fifty dollars plus tax for tonight, if your going to stay tomorrow night will be an additional $25.00." She says very clearly to the agent.

"That will be fine, thank you." She goes to swipe the credit card in her special credit card reader. After a few minutes. "Your all set Agent Mulder. Here are your credit card back and your keys, if your hungry there is a few items in the cabinets, otherwise the restaurant is 24/7.

"Excellent, I am some what hungry come to think of it, thanks, I will check it out after I make a few phone call., good night." He smiles before leaving. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five The Wonder Of It All

Scalion had made contact with his people in the field for when it came to the three chambers. He needed to be sure the first two with the clones would be safe. When ever the battle with the rebels and evil aliens erupts into a full scale war, between Earth and the other warring planets.

Johan his second-in-command was coming out of the warehouse for which they were able to purchase months ago for storage. "Scalion, everything is all set to store the three chambers right now." he advised..

"What about the alien?; We need to find out if it's one of good ones or the evil?" He asked with great caution in regard to the alien being.

"We won't know anything. Unless we open up the chamber to find out?" Johan said quietly.

"Do you realize how dangerous it might be for all of our people here or on our home planet of Alexander?" He pointed out to his second-in-command.

"We won't know for sure, until we do Scalion."

"Very well then. Have our scientists here at the storage warehouse to shut down the unit. But warn everyone to wear their bio suits, until we need what exactly is going on."

"Yes sir." He leaves the office to head for the sixth level of the warehouse. For where the suspended animation chambers are being housed at the moment.

Agent Fox Mulder liked his room he was in. It was really spacious for the most part. Once he was settled inside his motel room. He pulled out his cell phone to call his wife Dana Scully.

He brings up the number to press send, hopefully she will pick up right away.

Skinner and Scully having rented a vehicle at the airport were heading for the town of Elizabeth. Scully was checking out the map. She had purchase at one of the newspaper stands outside of the airport, when she heard her cell phone going off on the dash board.

"Skinner, stop on the side of the road please. I need to answer this right away. It's Mulder. Scully. Fox what is going on right now?"

She says in a gentle tone. "Where are you, Scully?"

"We are twenty miles from the town of Elizabeth. Were you able to find a motel?" She asked looking at Skinner for approval.

"Yes, listen Scully. I am at the Pollyanna Travel Lodge. Will you be able to find it very easily, but listen to me, be very careful. I have something really important to tell the both of you, when you get here. I was able to speak with William about what has been going on the past few days. Before I forget, I am in room number ten. I will leave the door unlock, bye."

"Damn him!, I hate it Walter. When he hangs up that quickly on me,  
when I had other questions to ask him, and besides he did say. There was other news he had to tell us, and I just hope it was going to be good news."

"Well then. We better get moving." Skinner check for any traffic was coming their way to get back on the main road once again.

The scientists inside the sixth floor level of the storage area, had made provisions to be wearing their bio suits. Including Scalion and Johan looking on from the back of the room.

While the three scientists were getting ready to shut down the life support unit with the alien.

When they did. The chamber opened to reveal the half human/half alien. When the creature opened his eyes, it was very scared for the most part.

Doctor Albert asked the creature. "Can you speak?" He says with caution.

"Yes, I am Robar, from the planet of Alpha Beta Centauris. Just on the outskirts of the planet Alexandria. I was taken many years ago, for where tests were done on me to make me to look like this."

"Why do this to you?" Doctor Albert asked.

"I understand there is a new breed of evil aliens coming out from the worm hole, to fight some type of final battle with the planet Earth. The rebels and the evil ones to take over this solar system. How did you find me?; I was with two other clone humans to be taken to Earth and have them replaced?" He was trying to get up from the chamber. When Doctor Albert told him to stay put, until they checked out for any type of germs.

"We will be needing to put you back asleep. Until we are able to check for any germs or virus bugs. Until then, we will decide our next option. Come on lay back down to have the life support turned back on."

A few minutes later Robar was once again asleep inside his suspended animation chamber.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six The Wonder Of It All

Scalion was still wondering what was going on with Robar's story at this point, he had to contact some of his sources including agent Fox Mulder, William and his rebels on the space craft, but right now he needs to figure out how to do it in the first place.

He had his second-in-command Johan watch out with the chambers, including the clones of all things, to have his head spinning at this point.

He hopes to god, it doesn't come to that aspect for where clones would be taking over the planet and the other solar systems.

While he left Johan in charge on the sixth floor, he went to his office closing the door behind him to contact Fox Mulder on his cell, since he was able to call him the first time around a few weeks back.  
/

Dana Scull and Walter Skinner finally made it to the travel lodge at three o' clock in the morning, and totally exhausted from all of the traveling, the both of them have been doing.

"Room ten down this way Skinner." She locked up the door to the vehicle, while Skinner took out their things from the back of the trunk. Before walking up three stairs to head on down the walkway passing the different rooms to find room ten, as the lights inside were on.

She goes to turn the knob of the door to walk into the living/kitchen area, while there seemed to be a bathroom and two connecting bedrooms to be really nice.

It would seem for the fact Fox Mulder must be asleep in one of the bedrooms.

"I will check this one Skinner, while you check the other,  
I have a feeling my husband is sound asleep." Scully say with having to sure with her statement, and she was right when she found him in the first bedroom sound asleep and under the blankets.

She walked in very slowly, so not to scare him. "Fox, It's me, Dana, can you hear me, we made it in one piece?"

He was starting to stir from his sleep, when he tried to focus with his eyes."I hear you, I must of been more tire then I thought, where is Skinner?" He asked in a whispered, sleepy voice.

"I am right here Mulder, I suggest you get up to explain to us, what exactly is going on before I pass out from exhaustion."

Just when he was getting out of the bed in his sweatpants,  
his cell phone was going off having to be placed on the dresser draw of the bedroom.

Scully looked around to see his phone on the dresser,  
when Skinner got it first from Scully. He walks over to Fox Mulder to hand him his cell to answer it.

"Thanks, Fox Mulder, how can I help you at this time of the night?" Annoyed with who ever was calling him in the first place.

"Mulder, Scalion, I need to speak with you, it's very important I speak with you about the three chambers, I was able to open up one of them to be really interesting." He says to get to his message across.

"Where are you and the chambers, who were those men that were shooting at me earlier?"

"I will explain all that when your able to meet me and my team ten miles south of Elizabeth, it's a storage warehouse number 451 West End road."

"Hold on Scalion, my wife and A.D. Skinner just arrived to meet me, Scully, do you have a map, we need to find 451 West End Road to meet up with Scalion?"

"Yes, here it is, Skinner, you need to go with Mulder to the meet, while I stay here for now."

"Sure, let me get myself ready." With somewhat of an altitude.

"Scalion, I will be leaving now, along with my boss Walter Skinner,  
we have the map with us to the show us the way, just make sure your men know we will be coming." He says quickly while watching the facial expression of his wife with great concern.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six The Wonder Of It All

Scalion was still wondering what was going on with Robar's story at this point, he had to contact some of his sources including agent Fox Mulder, William and his rebels on the space craft, but right now he needs to figure out how to do it in the first place.

He had his second-in-command Johan watch out with the chambers, including the clones of all things, to have his head spinning at this point.

He hopes to god, it doesn't come to that aspect for where clones would be taking over the planet and the other solar systems.

While he left Johan in charge on the sixth floor, he went to his office closing the door behind him to contact Fox Mulder on his cell, since he was able to call him the first time around a few weeks back.  
/

Dana Scull and Walter Skinner finally made it to the travel lodge at three o' clock in the morning, and totally exhausted from all of the traveling, the both of them have been doing.

"Room ten down this way Skinner." She locked up the door to the vehicle, while Skinner took out their things from the back of the trunk. Before walking up three stairs to head on down the walkway passing the different rooms to find room ten, as the lights inside were on.

She goes to turn the knob of the door to walk into the living/kitchen area, while there seemed to be a bathroom and two connecting bedrooms to be really nice.

It would seem for the fact Fox Mulder must be asleep in one of the bedrooms.

"I will check this one Skinner, while you check the other,  
I have a feeling my husband is sound asleep." Scully say with having to sure with her statement, and she was right when she found him in the first bedroom sound asleep and under the blankets.

She walked in very slowly, so not to scare him. "Fox, It's me, Dana, can you hear me, we made it in one piece?"

He was starting to stir from his sleep, when he tried to focus with his eyes."I hear you, I must of been more tire then I thought, where is Skinner?" He asked in a whispered, sleepy voice.

"I am right here Mulder, I suggest you get up to explain to us, what exactly is going on before I pass out from exhaustion."

Just when he was getting out of the bed in his sweatpants,  
his cell phone was going off having to be placed on the dresser draw of the bedroom.

Scully looked around to see his phone on the dresser,  
when Skinner got it first from Scully. He walks over to Fox Mulder to hand him his cell to answer it.

"Thanks, Fox Mulder, how can I help you at this time of the night?" Annoyed with who ever was calling him in the first place.

"Mulder, Scalion, I need to speak with you, it's very important I speak with you about the three chambers, I was able to open up one of them to be really interesting." He says to get to his message across.

"Where are you and the chambers, who were those men that were shooting at me earlier?"

"I will explain all that when your able to meet me and my team ten miles south of Elizabeth, it's a storage warehouse number 451 West End road."

"Hold on Scalion, my wife and A.D. Skinner just arrived to meet me, Scully, do you have a map, we need to find 451 West End Road to meet up with Scalion?"

"Yes, here it is, Skinner, you need to go with Mulder to the meet, while I stay here for now."

"Sure, let me get myself ready." With somewhat of an altitude.

"Scalion, I will be leaving now, along with my boss Walter Skinner,  
we have the map with us to the show us the way, just make sure your men know we will be coming." He says quickly while watching the facial expression of his wife with great concern.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Notes: Please be advised that some of this chapter changes to M rating. Please do not read further. Thank you.

Chapter Eight The Wonder Of It All

Dana Scully was getting a little bit worried, she hasn't heard a word from her husband or Skinner.

She was wondering what was happening with those chambers mostly, on whether or not they were actually clones instead of the real Monica Reyes and Christina.

She had tried calling Mulder on his cell, he hasn't been picking up his cell phone or Skinner's either, she would just have to wait it out right now.

William was steaming right now, he was madder as a hornet's nest at the moment, while Allysa was trying to calm him down.

"I just don't understand all this bull shit Allysa, my father going into a situation without having to think proper." He says from his quarters in bed with his wife after such a long day of wondering what has been going on.

Currently their space craft was in orbit about the town of Elizabeth cloaked, so not to be tracked by the Air Force or any other tracking stations in the area, including one of the main observatories for this general region.

"Will you please calm down, before you have a stroke or something, it won't be good to leave me with a husband that died, while the wife is going to be having a baby." She says with a very serious tone.

"I am sorry Allysa, I just didn't realize I was upsetting you a great deal in regard to this matter." He moves over to her sitting next to him to give her one of his passionate kisses.

"You can always make it up to me William." She places her hand into her husband's pajamas to play with his penis and balls to get him moaning."You like that William?" She kept at it, until he couldn't able to stand it no longer, it was at this point he asked her to place her mouth, while pulling down her head to take him in fully without having to gag at the same time.

After a few minutes he screamed out from his orgasm to empty out into her mouth fully. Along with William trying to catch his breath, his heart was racing a mile an hour, while his wife took off her clothing to continue on with their sexual encouter between each other, she didn't wait for his permission.  
/

Mulder and Skinner were in disbelief after checking out the two chambers. Doctor Albert was able to explain to them, about the immune system on both of the clones will be dying in a few days,  
Doctor Albert had said they were able to figure out why develop the clones, when in fact the process was a complete mess in the first place.

"As for Robar, we will have to wait on confirmation of his identity, I rather not, as with Scalion to take the chance of infecting everyone just in case, he does carry germs we don't know about at the moment."

"Mulder and Skinner their is nothing more to be done at this point,  
I suggest you head back to your motel rooms, to get a proper night's rest, I will let you know in a few days with an update." Scalion replied from behind Doctor Albert's back turning around to face him.

"Very well Scalion, we will leave now, you have my cell, just be sure to call, when you do have something to report." Mulder asked. "Come on Skinner, lets get out of her, Scully is probably going crazy right now with worried." Since their cell phones were left back inside their vehicle as part of the deal between them and Scalion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine The Wonder Of It All

Dana Scully was getting a little bit worried, she hasn't heard a word from her husband or Skinner.

She was wondering what was happening with those chambers mostly, on whether or not they were actually clones instead of the real Monica Reyes and Christina.

She had tried calling Mulder on his cell. He hasn't been picking up his cell phone or Skinner's either. She would just have to wait it out right now.

William was steaming right now. He was madder as a hornet's nest at the moment, while Allysa was trying to calm him down.

"I just don't understand all this bull shit Allysa. My father going into a situation without having to think proper." He says from his quarters in bed with his wife after such a long day of wondering what has been going on.

Currently their space craft was in orbit about the town of Elizabeth cloaked, so not to be tracked by the Air Force or any other tracking stations in the area. Including one of the main observatories for this general region.

"Will you please calm down, before you have a stroke or something. iI won't be good to leave me with a husband that died, while the wife is going to be having a baby." She says with a very serious tone.

"I am sorry Allysa. I just didn't realize I was upsetting you a great deal in regard to this matter." He moves over to her sitting next to him to give her one of his passionate kisses.

"You can always make it up to me. William." She places her hand into her husband's pajamas to play with his private parts.

"You like that William?" She kept at it, until he couldn't able to stand it no longer.

After a few minutes he screamed out from his orgasm. Along with William trying to catch his breath. His heart was racing a mile an hour, while his wife took off her clothing to continue on with their sexual encounter between each other, she didn't wait for his permission.

Mulder and Skinner were in disbelief after checking out the two chambers. Doctor Albert was able to explain to them, about the immune system on both of the clones will be dying in a few days.  
Doctor Albert had said they were able to figure out why develop the clones. When in fact the process was a complete mess in the first place.

"As for Robar. We will have to wait on confirmation of his identity. I rather not, as with Scalion to take the chance of infecting everyone just in case. He does carry germs we don't know about at the moment."

"Mulder and Skinner there is nothing more to be done at this point.  
I suggest you head back to your motel rooms, to get a proper night's rest. I will let you know in a few days with an update." Scalion replied from behind Doctor Albert's back turning around to face him.

"Very well Scalion, we will leave now. You have my cell. Just be sure to call, when you do have something to report." Mulder asked. "Come on Skinner, lets get out of her. Scully is probably going crazy right now with worried." Since their cell phones were left back inside their vehicle as part of the deal between them and Scalion.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten The Wonder Of It All

Final This series will continue on

A week later... Scalion, Dr. Albert and the rest of the team, were finally receiving confirmation I.D. on Robar.

Inside the communications center.

Johan received the long ranger communications,  
from one of their scout ships just on the outskirts of the worm hole just behind the planet of Pluto.

Message read. "Please be advised Robar identity is true. He's from the planet, he stated in his questioning."

"Robar is to be released from his suspended animation chamber as soon as possible. He is to work with your group and William's rebels, please be ready with the next serious of attacks from the evil aliens to hit Earth in a few days.

"Centre Out."

This is when Rohan went looking for Scalion, and the rest of the doctors. Over seeing the final few minutes of the clones passing away when he gave him the message.

"We need to inform agent Fox Mulder and A.D. Skinner of this fact. Since they are back in Washington, D.C.?"

The End


End file.
